


One Blind Date

by FazedMuttley



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FazedMuttley/pseuds/FazedMuttley
Summary: An AU where their friends set up our girls on a Blind Date.How will it go with Lena feeling nervous and Amélie being mischievous.
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Favorite AUs





	One Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a short fic to break Writers Block, I kept adding to it and it kinda grew into this. 
> 
> I was going to leave it on my computer to collect digital dust, but decided against it.
> 
> I tried something new and decided to add internal thoughts, these are the centralized bold italics. They are intended to be funny, but I may not have succeeded.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, as always comments and feedback are welcome.

“ _Non”_

“Come on Amé” Gabriel said “It’s just one date”

Amélie looked up at her friend and raised a brow, she delicately placed down the coffee she was holding and folded her arms “One _Blind_ Date”

“So?” Gabriel smiled “It could be fun”

“Between your idea of fun and my own is a vast chasm of despair that should not be encroached upon”

“You can be such a buzzkill” Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“If I agree to go on this _one_ date, will you leave me to my coffee in peace?”

“Yes”

“Fine” Gabriel claps his hands, got up from the table and made to leave the room “You are the worst roommate ever” Amélie added as he reached the door.

“I know you love me really Amé” he turned to her with a grin.

Amélie sighed “Whatever helps you sleep at night”

“A hug” he smirked at her holding his arms wide.

“I will find you a cactus” Amélie deadpanned as she picked up her coffee for the fifth time that morning.

»»———— ★ ————««

“Seriously” Hana was saying as she swapped the engines sparkplugs “Why don’t you just say yes”

“Stop asking me” Lena replied from under the car.

“Oh, for the love of” Brigitte said as she moved from the car she was working on and grabbed the bottom of Lena’s Mechanic Creeper and wheeled her out, she looked surprised upon seeing Brigitte looking down at her, Lena gave a soft ‘Hi’ before Brigitte continued “You’re going!”

“W-why” Lena stammered “I-I don’t wanna”

“Because my dear Lena” Brigitte said letting go of the Creeper “As much as I love you to bits, I am sick of you being a useless lesbian around the shop”

“A-am n-not!” Lena remained on the Creeper and tried to roll it back under the car, but Brigitte stopped it with her foot.

Hana laughed “You get all mushy eyed whenever a girl comes in” she wiped her hands on a cloth, dropped it back on the car before placing her hands on her hips and looked down at her friend “Not to mention the way you mentally undress them with a dreamy grin”

“And then fail spectacularly at picking them up” Brigitte added.

“No, I don’t” Lena folded her arms as she objected, causing the girls to giggle.

“Hana, remember the redhead?” Brigitte asked.

“Oh!” Hana clicked her fingers as if catching the thought “The one with the blue beamer?”

“Yeah, what was her name again?”

“Emily” Lena said and immediately clasped her hands over her mouth, before gagging as she tasted the oil on her fingers.

“So useless” Brigitte laughed.

“Fine” Lena relented “If it will stop you bullying me”

“We only do it because we love you” Hana said, leaning down to pinch Lena’s now oily cheek.

»»———— ★ ————««

Upon arriving the first thing Amélie did after getting out of her Taxi, was pull out her phone and call Gabriel to berate him about his choice of venue, Amélie was open to many things, but having him arrange to meet her date at a McDonalds was pushing it.

“Your date had to work late!” was his excuse.

“ _Merde_ ” Amelie snapped “You better not be setting me up with one of your police friends again”

“No, it’s not Tori again, I think she finally got the hint”

“Well, that is something” Amélie sighed “Who am I meeting?”

“No idea” Gabriel laughed, he actually laughed, and it made her blood boil “All I know is she has Blue hair” Amélie hung up on him after a moment of silence on her part as Gabriel was still laughing.

With a final sigh she walked into the McDonalds and was hit immediately by the smell of French Fries and to further add to her irritation the sounds of laughing children. Eyeing her surroundings allowed her to spot both the offending children and a flash of blue sat in one of the far booths near the window, thankfully away from said children.

As she neared, she saw that the girl was nervously fidgeting with her phone, judging by the wire leading up to her head she was listening to music, and clearly lost in thought with her gaze focused out of the window, so Amélie feeling mischievous took the seat opposite her without saying anything, and simply waited while watching the bluenette.

She had unkempt hair, which had a slight shine to it, implying the use of a product, given how well it held its place she assumed hairspray, she had a dusting of freckles over her small nose which made her look incredibly cute, at least in Amélie’s somewhat biased opinion as she liked freckles, however the girl’s eyes were hidden beneath a pair of glasses, specifically aviators, she was wearing aviators, in the evening, inside a building.

Eventually the girl seemed to realise she was being watched and looked over at her, Amélie could just make out her eyes as they widened in shock, her dates mouth began to slowly open in surprise, these two small actions alone made coming here worth it even if this date came to nothing in the end.

“Cor, you’re gorgeous!” the girl said a little too loudly, Amélie was both happy with the summary and amused as when the bluenette realised she spoke too loudly, attracting some odd looks from those around them, she began fumbling with her earphones and nearly dropped her phone.

“Thank you” Amélie replied once said fumbling had stopped “May I enquire as to the glasses?”

“Huh?” the girl mumbled before realising and taking them off with a soft ‘ _oh’_ revealing a pair of striking brown eyes.

“Adorable” Amélie purred. The girl blushed and rubbed the back of her neck and Amélie realised in that moment she may have found her new favourite hobby. “I am Amélie, by the way, I assume you are here for the same reason as I. An insufferable friend deciding to get involved in your love life?”

“Two friends” the girl replied falling silent, clearly nervous, so Amélie decided to play with her prey further.

**‘ _Is it rude to call her prey?..._**

**_Perhaps, but she does not know that we are…_ **

**_Then let the teasing commence.’_ **

Amélie put on a sad face dropping the pitch of her voice ever so slightly “Do I not get to know your name?”

“L-lena?”

Amélie dropped the façade and smirked “Was that your name or were you guessing?”

“My name” Lena replied somewhat bashful “S-sorry, is just you’re gorgeous and I’m like super nervous”

“Do not worry” Amélie said “I don’t bite on a first date” she smiled making sure to flash her teeth just a little bit “Unless of course” she left the statement to hang for a moment “You want me too” Lena blushed again and Amélie had definitely found her new favourite hobby.

»»———— ★ ————««

**[Gabriel]:** So how do you think it’s going?

 **[Brigitte]:** Knowing Lena, she’s a babbling mess.

 **[Hana]:** Amélie is hot, Lena’s probably swooning as we speak. :P

 **[Olivia]:** Wait you set Amélie up with Lena of all people? xD

 **[Hana]:** Wait we did something you didn’t know about?

 **[Gabriel]:** Yup, they are in McDonalds right now.

 **[Olivia]:** You do realise Amélie is going to tease her relentlessly?

 **[Hana]:** Lena is going to die! :(

 **[Brigitte]:** Lol McDonalds?

 **[Gabriel]:** A little payback, she threatened to make me hug a cactus.

 **[Olivia]:** I am so making you do that the next time you’re drunk. ;)

 **[Gabriel]:** Why am I friends with you again?

 **[Olivia]:** That is one of life’s greater mysteries.

»»———— ★ ————««

Lena could hear her heart in her ears every time she looked at Amélie, her long black hair held in place by a tight ponytail with bangs left loose to frame her face and those warm amber eyes that made her want to melt in her seat, Lena’s gaze moved from the eyes past the narrow cheekbones, to her lips, they were full and pillowy she just stared at them wanting to trace her little finger along the sweet outline where skin met mouth, wanting to touch them with her own, were they always moving?

**_‘Lena she’s still talking to you!.._ **

**_Stop being useless and talk back…_ **

**_Okay, I can do this!’_ **

“… although the location they picked leaves something to be desired, do you not think?”

“Uh…” Lena tried.

**‘ _Oh well done Lena!’_**

Amélie chuckled and Lena felt her heart flutter, she wanted to hear that wonderful birdsong again “Do you need a moment to compose yourself _Chérie,_ you seem distracted”

“N-no” Lena tried a smile even more embarrassed at the use of a pet name even if she had no idea what it meant “I-I’m grand” she took a steadying breath that appeared to be all too obvious given Amélie’s new smile, god those lips “Yeah they could have picked somewhere better”

“Shall we take this elsewhere?” Amélie pulled her phone from her pocket “I can call us a car and we can go somewhere more suitable”

“Y-yeah” Lena smiled.

**_‘It’s going well Lena, don’t mess up now’_ **

“I came in my c-car, I could drive us somewhere” she continued after the briefest of pauses.

“Of course,” Amélie smiled again and stood “Lead the way” Lena followed her dates lead and stood, as she was moving towards the exit, she became overtly aware of Amélie’s heels on the floor behind her and had to let out a few nervous breathes, once she reached the door, she pushed it open and held it in place to allow her date to pass through unhindered.

‘ ** _After all I am a gentlema.. gentlelad…_**

**_You have manners!’_ **

As Amélie passed her she caught the scent of her perfume, lavender, citrus and something else Lena could not quite place even so it suited her perfectly, Lena shook her head to clear her clouded thoughts, she needed to stop getting distracted.

**_‘Pull yourself together Lena, you’ve been on dates before…_ **

**_Yes, but not with someone so beautiful…_ **

**_Thanks brain, as helpful as ever!’_ **

Amélie was waiting outside, when Lena caught up a couple moments after her internal dilemma, a gust of wind blew past them and Lena fought a slight shiver as she led Amélie to her car, it was only upon nearing the car that she realised it was a rolling wreck and she was suddenly even more nervous, if that was even possible.

Lena unlocked her car and looked back at her date; she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “This is my, _uhm_ , car”

Amélie smiled “Are you sure, you don’t sound certain” Lena nodded, and she watched as the woman seemed to appraise the car “I assume this is a project of some kind?”

“Yeah I work at my friends’ garage and started repairing it she said if I could get it running I could keep it” Lena said it a little too quickly and was not sure Amélie heard her, but she heard a giggle in reply.

“It suits you” Amélie said simply “Will you go with the traditional red to accompany the flag?” Amélie patted the faded Union Jack on the roof.

“M-maybe” Lena replied “I was thinking orange as it’s my favourite colour”

“It would certainly be eye-catching” Amélie opened the passenger side door and climbed inside, Lena took a few deep breathes before climbing in the driver’s side.

“So, w-where are we going?” Lena asked as she started the engine, which flared into life on the second try.

“There is a very nice Tapas restaurant not too far from here, we could go there”

“T-tapas?” Lena asked in surprise, Amélie smiled at her.

‘ ** _It’s okay Lena, she just wants to share some food…_**

**_With you… in public…_ **

**_Oh god, oh god, she might actually like me…_ **

**_Yeah, don’t fuck this one up._ **

**_Shut. Up. Brain!’_ **

“Purple” Amélie said as Lena looked out the back window.

“Huh?” Lena asked looking at her date in confusion.

“My favourite colour” Amélie smiled, and Lena blushed for the umpteenth time this evening and tried to hide it by once again checking the back window.

Lena put the car in reverse gear and backed out of her parking space before carefully driving them out of McDonalds and into the city listening to Amélie’s directions as they went but trying to maintain her composure while holding a conversation with her date and also trying not to embarrass herself was proving rather difficult so she was thankful for the moments when Amélie was distracted by her phone, it gave her a chance to breath.

»»———— ★ ————««

**[Gabriel]:** So, how is it going?

 **[Amélie]:** Well enough, she is adorable.

 **[Gabriel]:** See, I was right it was worth it.

 **[Amélie]:** So far you get a stay of execution.

 **[Gabriel]:** You are so mean to me, it’s a wonder I put up with you.

 **[Amélie]:** If anything, I put up with you…

 **[Gabriel]:** :(

 **[Amélie]:** NO EMOJI

**[Olivia]:** Gabe tells me you are on a date with my friend Lena.

 **[Amélie]:** I am, and you know Lena?

 **[Olivia]:** She works with Hana and Brig <3

 **[Amélie]:** NO EMOJI

 **[Olivia]:** I hope you’re not torturing poor Lena, my girlfriends won’t be happy if you are.

 **[Amélie]:** Making her blush at most. It is quite satisfying.

 **[Olivia]:** Hana was right she is going to die. (×_×)

**[Amélie]: NO EMOJI!!**

**[Olivia]:** :P

 **[Amélie]:** …

»»———— ★ ————««

The journey to the restaurant was almost unsuccessful; as Lena’s Mini decided it would take the opportunity to breakdown a short distance from their destination much to brit’s horror, which in turn amused Amelie somewhat due at her dates reaction. Lena had acted rather quickly and calmly at least that is what she had intended to do, in reality she dropped several f-bombs, hit the steering wheel in anger a couple of times and finally flicked on her hazard lights before guiding the car to the side of the road on its remaining momentum.

Once the brake had been applied, she popped the bonnet and climbed out immediately setting to work on getting her precious Mini going again. Amélie having checked her phone for any further messages from the people she somewhat reluctantly called friends and climbed out of the car herself to watch her date work, it had been rather interesting to her as she got to see Lena’s mechanical skills first-hand.

It became clear to Amélie that Lena enjoyed her work as she began explaining to her what the problem was and how to go about fixing it, the explanation itself was lost on her as she had no mechanical experience whatsoever but seeing Lena in her element had been worth a small moment of confusion on her part.

Once they had arrived at the restaurant Lena, as bashful as ever in Amelie’s presence, excused herself to get cleaned up practically sprinting away from her date to the safety of the restrooms, a bemused Amélie checked in with the staff and was led to a table for two, she took the opportunity to request a bottle of wine, as the waiter was leaving, she called them back and also requested a candle, to be both romantic and make her date blush.

‘ ** _My my, aren’t we feeling mischievous this evening…_**

**_Quite, I have not had this much fun in a while…_ **

**_Ah, so Gabriel was correct then…_ **

**_Silence brain, your input is not required…_ **

**_Talking to yourself is the first sign of madn…_ **

**_Silence!’_ **

»»———— ★ ————««

**[Lena]:** So embarrassed! Tracer broke down!

 **[Brigitte]:** I told you to take the pool car!

 **[Lena]:** But Tracer…

 **[Olivia]:** Oh you are still alive, cool

 **[Lena]:** Huh?

 **[Hana]:** Lena, how are you texting us right now, you’re supposed to be on a date.

 **[Lena]:** I needed to wash my hands after getting Tracer going again, now Im hiding in the bathroom.

 **[Brigitte]:** So useless lol

 **[Lena]:** STOP BULLYING ME! :(

 **[Hana]:** Nothing wrong with a tactical restroom visit babe. How’s it going anyway?

 **[Brigitte]:** But she’s so fun to tease!

 **[Lena]:** She’s gorgeous! But shes probably only humouring me shes way outta my league. :(

 **[Olivia]:** Everyone you like is out of your league.

 **[Lena]:** Why you so mean?

 **[Olivia]:** You know we love you, now go prove me wrong.

 **[Lena]:** Im nervous!

 **[Hana]:** Lena…. Get out of that bathroom right now, don’t make me come over there.

 **[Lena]:** But we moved, you don’t know where I am.

 **[Brigitte]:** Lena!

 **[Lena]:** So mean…

 **[Hana]:** Love you!

 **[Lena]:** Still mean…

»»———— ★ ————««

Lena arrived at the table shortly after the wine and candle had been placed. Amélie herself was inspecting the bottle of her selected vintage as the brit took her seat, she glanced up and saw her date eyeing the candle with rosy cheeks.

**_‘Success’_ **

After Amélie had poured them both a glass of wine, a perfect measure in each as Amélie would accept nothing less, they began perusing the menus. It did not take her long to decide what to order, she came here often and had decided she would order her favourite and perhaps a sharing platter.

So, she set her copy of the menu aside and picked up her wine. Deciding she would do this properly she brought it close to her nose to test the fragrance detecting a fruity scent with hints of liquorice, she then settled the glass against her lips taking in a small amount and savouring the first taste, after a few moments however her focus shifted from the taste of her delicious wine, Pardevalles Red, to her date as she was investigating her own copy of the menu.

The reason for Amelie’s sudden interest was Lena’s furrowed brow as she tried to decipher said menu, Amélie came to two conclusions based on her dates antics, she either knew Spanish and was considering what to order with great care or she did not know Spanish and was confused but too nervous to ask for assistance.

She settled on the latter when the brit blinked and her furrowed brow was replaced with a look of bewilderment, which Amélie found adorable, her somewhat mischievous nature prevented her from pointing out to Lena that she was looking the wrong side of the menu as one side was written in Spanish the other in English, which was the side she herself had used.

“Are you ready to order” a waiter asked as he approached their table.

“Are you ready _Chérie_?” Amélie asked with a smirk.

“U-uhm” Lena looked at her somewhat flushed “D-do you want to order for us?”

“I can” Amélie said somewhat taken aback by the trust “Anything you do not like?”

“Mushrooms” Lena admitted with a soft smile.

Amélie turned her attention to the waiter “I will have the Lubina A La Espalda” Amélie took a quick glance at the menu “For my date, can we have a Chorizos Al Vino” she waited a moment for the waiter to note it down “A side of mixed olives, a cheese platter and Patatas bravas”

The waiter collected their menus from them and then excused himself moving towards the kitchens, Amélie turned her attention back to Lena who was looking at her somewhat perplexed. “I ordered you Spanish sausage in a white wine sauce” she clarified after a few seconds when she realised what was on Lena’s mind.

“Sounds nice” Lena smiled at her “What was the patat thing?”

“Ah, patatas bravas” Amélie smiled “Basically seasoned potato cubes”

“Fancy chips?”

Amélie smirked “I guess you could call them that” this made Lena giggle.

“What are you having?” Lena asked, Amélie noticed the lack of her nervous stutter, which was interesting.

“I am having a Seabass” Amélie said “I would have ordered it for you, but I was unsure how you would feel about fish”

“Never had a seabass”

“You should try it sometime” Amélie replied picking up her wine and taking a sip “So Lena, tell me a little about yourself?”

“H-huh?” Lena fumbled “I’m a mechanic”

“That much I knew” she smirked over her glass “Anything else?” Lena blushed and looked at her own wine glass seemingly lost in thought, the furrowed brow returned for a few moments before she spoke again.

“I l-like to draw” Lena supplied “I can’t r-really think of anything” she blushed.

“Drawing is a skill you should be proud of” Amélie admitted “I am also into the arts, more so Dancing”

“Dancing?”

“Ballet” Amélie smiled “I love to dance, it is my escape from the reality, when the music plays, I can just relax without a care”

“It’s like that when I draw” Lena replied with a smile “Or when I’m working on Tracer”

“Tracer?” Amélie asked raising a brow.

Lena blushed “O-oh” she paused and looked down mumbling something.

“Do not be shy _Chérie”_

“I named my Mini” she said just loud enough for Amélie to hear.

“That is adorable” Amelie admitted “Any reasoning behind the name?”

“N-not really” Lena admitted “Just liked it, I guess”

“I also named my car” Amélie smiled “Widowmaker”

“S-sounds like a story”

“My ex-girlfriend” Amélie picked up the wine bottle as she spoke and topped up her glass “I bought it after I found her cheating on me and we broke up, it seemed apt at the time”

“I’m sorry”

“Do not worry, I swore off dating and relationships, yet here I am” she smiled at Lena “I am however, enjoying my evening with you so far”

“M-me t-too”

The waiter returned with the olives and cheese platter, placing them down on the table with a politely apologising for his interruption to their conversation, advising their main dishes would be along shortly. “Could you bring us some water please” Lena asked, and the waiter nodded.

“Ah, sorry Chérie, I should have requested some for you”

“It’s okay” Lena took a breath and looked at her “What d-do you do?”

“I am a Surgeon” Amélie replied “It not glamourous work, but it requires a certain precision which is to my liking, and I help save lives.”

“That’s amazing” Lena said leaning forward “All I do is fix cars”

“I wouldn’t put yourself down” Amélie said affectionately “It is not a skill many possess, let alone the skills needed to get ‘Tracer’ running at the side of a busy road.”

“Y-yeah” Lena replied “Sorry”

“Do not apologise for being who you are” Amélie gently scolded “It is nice to see someone genuine for a change, I have dated a few people in the past who simply wanted, eh-what is the phrase? Arm candy?”

“That’s sad” Lena replied, “I think you’re great, I m-mean you put up with me!” Lena giggled “I’m a nervous wreck, m-most of dates woulda left by now”

Amélie chuckled and sipped her wine “As I said, genuine” Amélie picked up a piece of cheese and gestured for Lena to help herself, which she did “You are not hiding what you perceive as a flaw, I find it refreshing” she placed the cheese in her mouth and chewed “Also your nervousness, if I am being honest is adorable”

After a somewhat amusing reaction, their food arrived and the conversation lulled into a comfortable silence, Amélie watched Lena eat for a few moments and realised that she was holding her knife and fork in the opposite hands, a thing that would make her parents squirm, a thought which further amused Amélie. Recalling their earlier conversation Amélie cut off a piece of her Seabass before sliding it to the side of her plate.

“Would you like to try the bass?” Lena looked up at her and frowned, Amélie gestured to the piece she had cut off and Lena speared it with her fork with a smile.

Lena chewed for a few moments “It’s nice” then a thought stuck Amélie and she could not resist.

“May I try yours?” Lena smiled and moved a piece of chorizo to the side of her plate, Amélie smiled “Feed me”

“W-what?”

**_‘There is it is, the cute blush on her freckled cheeks…_ **

**_Oh you are talking to me again?.._ **

**_I believe I told you to be silent.’_ **

“Feed me” Amélie repeated and leaned forward, Lena’s cheeked remained rosy as she raised chorizo on a fork to Amelie’s mouth, her hand shaking ever so slightly. Amélie slowly placed her lips on the fork and taking the food gently maintaining eye contact the entire time, she saw a bob in Lena’s throat as she swallowed. “Delicious”

“Y-yeah” Lena looked away biting her lip.

Deciding to spare Lena any further embarrassment on her part they finished their meal in silence, they still exchanged glances and smiles occasionally so it was a comfortable one. After the waiter collected their plates she focused on her date as she took a drink from her water, as Amélie watched her she concluded that she actually liked this girl. Admittedly more than she should given she met her a few hours ago, she had heard the tales of love at first sight, she never put stock in them, she never believed them, but she couldn’t deny the fact she and Lena had a connection.

“Amélie” she was pulled from her thoughts by her date “Penny for your thoughts?”

Amélie touched her chest in mock horror “Only a penny? My thoughts are worth considerably more, _Chérie_ ” Lena blushed, Amélie smirked had she just reacted to her term of endearment. “ _Chérie_?” Lena looked away with a soft cough trying to cover up her blush.

“W-what does that mean?” Lena asked still not making eye contact.

So, she had been reacting to it “Sweetheart” Lena looked at her now with wide eyes “Because you are sweet”

“I-I, u-uh” Lena played with her hands “Thanks”

“I like you” Amélie admitted “That is what I was thinking about”

“I l-like you too”

»»———— ★ ————««

Lena stopped the car outside Amélie’s apartment block and looked over at her as she applied the handbrake “H-here we are” Amélie looked at her with a smile.

“Sadly, our night is coming to an end” Lena felt her heart beat increase under her gaze “Can I have your phone for a moment?”

**_‘Lena she’s giving you her number…_ **

**_Breath idiot, you don’t want to pass out…_ **

**_You’re a brain, why are you so unhelpful!!’_ **

Lena reached into her jacket so she could pull out her phone, unlocked it and passed it to Amélie who opened the contacts app and began entering her number, Lena watched as her date smiled the entire time even when she handed the phone back. Amélie’s phone beeped as she took her own phone back.

“I sent myself a text” Amélie said softly “So that I have your number”

“Ok” Lena put her phone back in her pocket and then looked back at Amélie “I g-guess this is goodnight”

“So it would seem” Amélie leaned over and kissed her cheek, she then chuckled when Lena reached up to touch it. “Goodnight Lena”

“Goodnight Amélie” Lena replied and Amélie got out of the car, Lena watched her go up the stairs and open the door.

»»———— ★ ————««

Amelie’s pressed the button for her floor and hesitated just for a moment before quickly pressing the open-door button. She left the elevator and moved back the way she came.

Lena’s car was still parked outside, her face was lit up by her phone as she tapped away on the screen, she was distracted so Amélie leaned against the doorframe and watched her for a moment as she pulled her own phone from her pocket.

»»———— ★ ————««

**[Lena]:** She gave me her number!

 **[Olivia]:** Seriously?

 **[Lena]:** Yeah?

 **[Olivia]:** This is the same Amélie right? Tall, Cold, Beautiful?

 **[Lena]:** Deffo, omg shes so hot.

 **[Hana]:** Nice, so you gonna call her?

 **[Brigitte]:** You better!

 **[Olivia]:** I’ve seen her turn down so many people, and Lena is the one who gets her number?

 **[Lena]:** Meanie!

 **[Olivia]:** No offense to you, I mean it’s fantastic. Just… wow

**[Amélie]:** Look to the left.

**[Hana]:** So Lena want to come around and talk about it?

 **[Brigitte]:** Yeah we can have a few drinks and you can crash on our couch.

 **[Olivia]:** I’ll make nachos!

 **[Hana]:** Lena?

 **[Hana]:** Lennnnnnnnnnnnnna?

»»———— ★ ————««

Amelie unlocked the door to her apartment and was greeted by the sound of TV, she looked at her guest who was looking at the floor rubbing her arm nervously. She just smirked and walked into her apartment placing her phone on the kitchen counter as she walked past.

“Amé!” Gabriel called from the sofa “How did it go?”

“Well enough” she replied as Lena walked up to join her, still nervously looking away “Meet Lena”

At that Gabriel spun around finally looking away from his soap opera. “Oh my god” he said slowly “You brought her home!” he stood and looked at Lena who was blushing again. He walked over and held out his hand “I am Gabriel, Amélie’s best friend!”

“I would not say best” Amélie replied as Lena shook his hand with a soft smile.

“Amélie you wound me” he replied in mock horror. “So, I take it you want me to disappear?”

“Preferably” Amélie smiled.

Gabriel was already pulling his phone out “I’ll go see Jack” he started walking to the door and turned back as it opened “Be careful Lena, she bites” he closed the door behind him and Amélie turned to Lena was once again bright red.

»»———— ★ ————««

**[Gabriel]:** So, Amélie just kicked me out.

 **[Jack]:** oh why

 **[Gabriel]:** Her date is with her, take a guess lol

 **[Jack]:** the ice queen finally thawed it seems

 **[Gabriel]:** Anyway I am on way to yours.

 **[Jack]:** i will order pizza

 **[Gabriel]:** Nice.

 **[Jack]:** with anchovies

 **[Gabriel]:** Why am I your boyfriend…

**[Gabriel]:** Amélie is with Lena in our apartment.

 **[Hana]:** OMG

 **[Brigitte]:** Really?

 **[Olivia]:** WHO IS THIS WOMAN AND WHAT HAS SHE DONE TO WITH AMÉLIE!!!

 **[Gabriel]:** It appears that Lena has melted the Ice Queens heart.

 **[Olivia]:** I’m telling her you called her that.

 **[Gabriel]:** Thanks, I’ll start planning my funeral.

»»———— ★ ————««

Amélie smiled as Lena pushed her softly into the wall and kissed her lips gently, she returned the kiss and a moment later Lena pulled away and looked into her eyes, before yelping as Amélie spun them around and swapped their places. Amélie leaned down so that her lips were next to Lena’s ear and whispered, “If you want to be in charge” she gently bit Lena’s earlobe “You have to mean it”.

This small statement seemed to have an effect on Lena, she leaned up and kissed Amélie again, this time it was harder and Amélie moaned into it, Lena pulled away and Amélie noticed a fire in her eyes that weren’t there before, her voice became a little husky as she spoke “Bedroom?”

Lena closed behind her and Amélie felt the smaller brit pull her backwards, before she knew what was happening, she had her back to the door and Lena’s lips were once again claiming hers, she could feel the girls tongue curling around her own as Lena reached under her shirt.

Amélie tangled her fingers in Lena’s hair as the girl’s colds hands explored under her shirt, she shivered both at the cold palms and the sensation of her fingernails on bare skin. All too suddenly Lena grabbed her shirt, and it was pulled over her head, the moment her skin was bare Lena’s lips kissed it, starting at the neck, and moving across the now exposed skin.

Amélie closed her eyes and let out a soft moan as the girl’s hand explored her body and she began kissing her neck again, it had been a long time since she gave up control, and she was loving it.

Amélie’s eyes snapped open as Lena kissed her again and she felt the girl’s hands working at the waistband of her trousers. Before Amelie could even process this her trousers were falling to the floor.

Lena pulled away and their eyes met. “Lena this is…” she trailed off unable to find the words, her heartbeat in her ears as a wolfish grin appeared on Lena’s lips. Lena kissed her and Amélie once again found her tongues dancing as the brit pulled her from the door, spun her around and pushed her towards the bed, after a few moments she felt her legs contact the side of the bed and Lena shoved her against it.

Amélie fell onto the mattress and looked up seeing Lena looking down at her “This is unfair, _Chérie_ ” Amélie smirked as Lena’s grin faltered “I am nearly naked, yet you remain fully clothed” before Lena could respond she grabbed her by a belt loop on her jeans, lifted up her t-shirt at its base and pressed her lips to her stomach, Lena moaned and Amélie smiled as she unbuttoned the jeans and worked them over her hips.

Lena stepped out of them and seemingly got her fire back as she straddled Amélie’s lap as she took off her own jacket and pulled the t-shirt over her head, to Amelie’s surprise the girl was not wearing a bra, Amelie pulled off her own.

They both kissed again wrapping their arms around one another skin to skin, Amélie let Lena push her backwards until she was lying on the bed, her lips travelled from her mouth to her neck and continued further down her body, Amélie let out a soft moan when Lena reached her navel.

She let out a soft chuckle when she felt Lena’s fingertips play teasingly with the band of her underwear. But to Amelie’s surprise she felt teeth on her skin as Lena captured the waistband and gently pulled them down, her breath sending shivers across Amélie’s skin, she grasped the bedcovers at the sensation.

A hand ran up her thigh taking hold of the underwear and pulling them off the rest of the way before Lena cast them aside kissing her thigh as her hand moved upwards, the touch of her fingers was tantalising as they ran across her skin, Amélie bit her lip as Lena touched her everywhere except where she wanted to be touched.

Lena reached up caressing her cheek with her other hand, Amélie felt a series of fiery kisses making their way back up her body before finally their lips met again and Lena’s hand moved into her hair as the other hand teased her thigh. Amélie bit her lip as Lena pulled away, she looked up at Lena.

“Please” she found herself moaning. Lena grinned that wolfish grin again and moved her hand between Amélies legs, brown eyes locked onto amber as Amélie gasped in pleasure.

“Is this what you wanted?” Lena asks leaning close to her ear.

She tried to answer but the movements of Lena’s fingers were making it too hard to think. Amélie gave up, she finally surrendered herself to Lena completely, one hand moving to play with Lena’s hair as she moved her head down, she watched as Lena smirked, their eyes met one final time before Lena’s hand moved away to be replaced by her lips, pleasure coursed through Amélie’s body as she all but screamed Lena’s name.

»»———— ★ ————««

Amélie awoke a few hours later, it took her a moment to register the weight pressing against her, she looked down and saw Lena wrapped around her waist, her head resting on her chest as Amélie held her in a half hug, she moved her hand up to the Lena’s head and could not resist giving it a couple of soft pats, Lena mumbled happily in her sleep snuggling closer. All Amélie could do was smile.

**_“‘Love is in the air, Every sight and every sound…”_ **

**_Why is my brain singing to me?_ **

**_Accept it, we fell hard for this girl…_ **

**_I guess she is adorable._ **

**_Admit it, or we finish the song._ **

**_It is official, I am going insane’_ **

****

****


End file.
